The benefits of a healthy and long night's sleep are becoming more apparent, both in the medical industry and in society in general. To obtain a better night's sleep, consumers have been spending millions of dollars on new bedding or sleep systems that provide a more comfortable sleeping surface. Generally, these sleep systems provide some type of adjustment in the mattress or padding of the sleep system that allows a more comfortable sleeping position or environment. Some of these sleep systems provide some individualization in that a sleeper may select a comfort level or softness level of the mattress. However, the existing sleep systems do not tend to provide an individualized sleeping platform that is customized to each individual. Existing sleep systems allow for general modifications that are not particularly geared to each sleeper.